Airbag covers are currently known which have a decorative element with a metallic appearance incorporated thereon which contributes towards identifying the automobile manufacturer brand image.
The airbag cover is normally made from non-rigid plastic, the decorative element being made from a rigid plastic with a suitable coating in order to provide the metallic appearance, and the break line of the cover is arranged around the decorative element so as not to go through it.
Incorporating decorative elements of this type means, both due to their size and their weight, an increase in airbag cover inertia which may cause airbag operation deficiencies. It has been particularly detected in OOP tests that the dummy experienced an increase in head acceleration with the subsequent increase in HIC above permissible limits, and also an increase in the neck extension moment.
Proposals are also known in which the decorative element is made from a non-rigid plastic and with break lines to accompany the cover movement, contributing to reduce cover inertia, but having the drawback that they do not effectively solve the problem of cover part projections during airbag bag deployment.
Patent applications US 2004/0174002, GB 2 403 693, DE 10148279 and DE 10 2004 046 866 disclose proposals of this type.